The Warriors
by Hollia
Summary: Takes place moments after #54 ends, no plot changes from the last book either. It is a continuation.
1. "Ram the bladeship"

[Author's Note: Ok, first of all i do not own animorphs or any characters except for Lanalyn and Mathelysk, even though thier species happens to be owned by KAA. Also, this is told by Jake, and it is my first Anific-- so dont bash me too much. *innocent smile*]  
  
  
  
"Full Emergency power to the engines," I said, "Ram the blade ship."  
Menderash looked at me, his emotion unreadable, but did as he was told. Jeanne backed up to the wall, tightly gripping whatever she could find. The rest of us did the same. Menderash typed in various commands, and as he pressed the final code I cringed, expecting impact momentarily. Instead, there was nothing…  
"Captain, "Menderash called, "We seem to be stuck in the force field of another ship and are currently immobile."  
"Immobile? Is it the blade ship?"  
"No, this ship is far smaller. It has incredible power though, with even greater technology then the Andalite race." Menderash was frantically punching in commands.  
What about the blade ship? Can it move? Tobias asked.  
"No, both our ships are stuck in this force field."   
"Can you identify the third ship? Contact them, get a visual." I commanded.  
"This database does not recognize the ship, or its life forms. Requesting visual," Menderash punched in more commands, "They denied it, but request we disable all firearms, or they will do it for us." Menderash turned to look at me, asking what to do next.  
"Wait. We see what the blade ship does."  
"What if when they said they would disable our weapons for us, it meant they would blow us up? What if these are the Kelbrid?" Marco questioned, "Menderash, is there any way we can override the force field?"  
"No, Mar--" Menderash was quickly cut off by Tobias.  
Look at the blade ship, it's backing up.   
"Wait, so the blade ship can move…" Marco exclaimed, "We're screwed."  
Wait, no, it's turning around Tobias continued. Like it's retreating?   
"Why would "the one" do that?" I asked, as the blade ship suddenly disappeared into Z-space.  
"Because this other ship is far more dangerous and powerful and is a threat to him?" Marco offered.  
"Captain, they wish to dock, do we accept?" Menderash asked.  
"We have no other choice, do it." I sighed. Suddenly there was a jerk as the other ship connected to ours. I sucked in my breath as the door separating the two ships opened and two figures appeared. They were built like warriors, though had long ears and looked sort of like rabbits that stood on two legs.  
" Jake...they're rabbits. Even got the fluffy tail thing going on-- are these supposed to be the aggressive, blood thirsty Aliens that we were warned about?" Marco whispered.   
With that the smaller alien walked up to Marco, looked him in the eye and twisted his arm in the most painful Indian burn he had ever felt.  
"Mommy" he squeaked as she let go.  
"I am Not a Rabbit, I am of the Kelbrid." She scoffed, returning to her position.  
"You speak English?" I asked her.  
"Yes, don't you?" she smiled. "I know it, among other languages."  
"A sense of humor too…" Marco rubbed his arm.  
The taller alien then spoke up, looking me in the eye, "What is your business in this area? Why are you here? Explain yourself."   



	2. "Is not really a creature at all!"

"We are searching for a friend, Prince Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthil, he was on a mission before being taken hostage and we were sent as a rescue mission. After many weeks, we tracked the ship to this sector of space only to find that Prince Aximilli was not kidnapped by the Yeerk traitors. It was a creature that calls himself 'the one.'" I took a breath, and the smaller alien snorted, trying to hold back laughter.  
"What's so funny, Monty Python?" Marco mumbled, she heard him.  
"First you call me a rabbit, and now a snake? What kind of insults are these, human? You seem to be in a very bad mood- I hope I didn't hurt you too much?"  
"Marco is fine," Jeneane answered shortly, "He just complains a lot for such a small boy."  
"What? Is today pick on Marco day?"  
"Marco? That is a strange name, I do not understand how humans choose such names that are not pleasant to the ear."  
"Well, what is your name? And why did you stop us from hitting the blade ship?" I answered before Marco could make a remark.  
"Lanalyn, and this is my brother and commander, Mathelysk. We stopped you from hitting that other ship because you would have destroyed both it, and your own. Frankly, we could not allow that to happen." She stood tall when she said this, as if she was making a speech.   
"Why not?" Lanalyn looked to her brother, he said something in another language, and she continued.  
"That creature you called the one is not really a creature at all. The one is, what you might call a program. The real creatures that have taken your friend and now run that ship are the creators of that program, the Tomblin. They are a race of greedy troublemakers that started wars in many places, and they recently stole something from our planet. Something we need back."  
We just want our friend back, can you help us? Tobias spoke up, Lanalyn looked up, confused from here the voice was from, and then she saw the hawk.  
"We will, if you help us…but how can this hawk speak?"  
"He isn't really a hawk, " Marco looked over his shoulder to Tobias who was morphing into a human.  
"Morphing technology?" Lanalyn looked stunned, but then her already huge eyes grew wider, "You are the Animorphs, aren't you? "  
"You know about us?" Tobias asked.  
"Of course we do, we've watched the Yeerk-Andalite war since it's beginning. It was even more interesting when it was brought to earth, how else do you think I learned English?"  
"But you didn't help?" Tobias looked slightly angry.  
"No! Of course not, we weren't allowed. If we had gotten involved, it's no doubt your entire solar system would have been destroyed!"  
"Wait, who wouldn't allow you?" I asked, curious.  
"Ellimist" she said simply, "Now, if you wish for our help, as well as helping us, follow Mathalysk onto our ship. We will bring you to a base, where you can stay for a little bit and I am sure you have many questions." Mathalysk sent Lanalyn a look; he clearly did not like being bossed around, but led the way to the new ship.   
  



End file.
